A Bolt To His Heart
by angelpinkgal
Summary: What if it wasnt Bella who got dumped? what if Bella dumped Edward instead? please give it a chance. rated T to be safe Chapter 6 is posted!
1. Can't we talk?

**(AN) – **I got the idea of this last night right before I fell asleep and its been bugging me since, so I have decided to write it and see what happens, pls review and tell me what u think about it.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

**IMPORTANT** – Edward and his family are vampires and Bella is Human.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in our meadow, resting against his chest. I turned around and kissed him, looked him in the eyes, and tried to smile.

"Edward, we have to talk."

How am I going to do this, this is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done, EVER!

"Hmm?

"Edward, I want to break up."

His eyes grew large, he looked shocked to say the least, and then his emotions changed and he looked extremely upset.

"Edward, you know this was coming, we are not good for each other, you would be much better off with another vampire, not with me, you have to keep holding back and to tell you the truth I don't think its fair at all."

"But Bella, I – We – Cant we talk this out?"

"No. My decision is final, we cant stay together, its bad for the both of us and you know it."

He looked like if he could cry, he would. He didn't say anything, just picked me up, ran to his car, and drove me home.

When we arrived at my house, I got of the Volvo and looked at him sadly.

"I'm very sorry Edward, I just want you to know that I will always love you."

He looked at me. His topaz colored eyes bore into me.

"I love you too Bella."

**(AN)** – I know this is incredibly short but I want to know what you guys think of my idea if no one likes it I won't continue, review and tell me if you like it or not please.


	2. The Note

**(AN) –** ok I couldn't stop myself from writing so im writing this now.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

"_I'm very sorry Edward, I just want you to know that I will always love you."_

_He looked at me. His topaz colored eyes bore into me._

"_I love you too Bella._

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and found something on my side table. It was a note, from Edward.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm very sorry I could not be the one for you, me and my family are leaving for another state, by the time you wake up and read this, we would be long gone. I just want you to know I will love you, always and forever. Please live a safe and happy life._

_Love,_

_Edward_

**EPOV**

I really can't believe this really happened, She broke up with me, I don't deserve her but still, how could she, I thought she loved me.

I left her a note, we left, I could not bear to be there anymore. I hope she lives a happy, human life.

**BPOV**

Tears escaped my eyes.

_I'm Sorry Edward_

I whispered.

I decided to go back to sleep.

I woke up at 9pm that night, and I heard someone knock on my window, I looked toward the window and I saw something I never wanted to see, ever.

**(AN) – I know this is extremely short but I don't know if I'm going to continue, if I do I don't know if I will skip into the future or keep it at the present, pls give me your opinion, review pls.**


	3. Venom

**(AN) –** Sorry for taking so long. If u read my other fanfic falling star, u would know my excuse is my laziness…lol ok neways im getting to it now.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

_Tears escaped my eyes._

_I'm Sorry Edward_

_I whispered._

_I decided to go back to sleep._

_I woke up at 9pm that night, and I heard someone knock on my window, I looked toward the window and I saw something I never wanted to see, ever._

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Victoria.

She was smiling. Looking quite evil actually. She walked up to me.

"Well now that you made Edward leave, and I know he still loved you, I can have some fun."

I could not breathe.

"Aw, don't worry, I wont kill you, well techinically I will, but you will still be alive."

She grabbed my arm and dragged my outside, into the dark woods. She threw me on the ground.

"I cant have you in the house, your screaming will wake Charlie."

_Oh no, Charlie…_

"Don't worry, I wont harm your father."

I was scared stiff, I had to gasp for air.

She leaned down and put her mouth on my neck and bit down, hard.

I could feel the venom going through my blood, and he fire that burned in every cell, in every part of my body. The venom coursed through and it snapped my bones, only for them to mold back together again in a minute. The pain was unbearable, but I was determined not to scream out, not to give Victoria the pleasure in my pain. I bit down onto my lip, crushed my fists together drawing blood, my eyelids were extremely heavy, I tired to open them and succeeded, if only for a second, I saw that Victoria was not there anymore.

I heard another noise and I saw a big, brown wolf.

Jacob.

I Screamed out in pain and another wave of pure angst coursed through my body.

Jacob took one look at me and look shocked, scared, and sad at the same time. He picked me up and started running.

**(AN) – **I know this was really short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Thanks to all who reviewed. Pls press the little button…


	4. Days

**(AN) –** Sorry for taking so long. I was playing guild wars, which I will be playing after I write this. Ok on with the story

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

_I heard another noise and I saw a big, brown wolf._

_Jacob._

_I Screamed out in pain and another wave of pure angst coursed through my body._

_Jacob took one look at me and look shocked, scared, and sad at the same time. He picked me up and started running._

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

As I was carrying Bella in my arms, she was writing in pain. It was very hard to see Bella in pain. She was trying very hard not to cry out, you could tell as she was biting her bottom lip and her wrists are in a fists, her nails digging into her skin, drawing blood.

I got to my house, flung the door open and rushed into my room. I quickly but gently put her on the bed. It was right then did she let out a blood curling scream. I wish I could help her. If I could stop this pain. I would. If I could take the pain for her, I would.

**BPOV**

The pain was unbearable. I was trying not to scream, not succeeding. I could feel the venom in my blood, it was like lava flowing through my body, nothing would stop it or soothe it, it was like its goal was to give me the worst pain in my life.

**JPOV**

"J…Ja-ke?"

I heard her speak it was a little raspy.

"Yes Bella?"

"It hurts."

I didn't know what to do, I never felt to helpless in my life. I could not help her, and it was very painful to watch her.

"Bella, what do u want me to do?"

"I-I-Ice"

I rushed up and into the kitchen, got some ice, I was about to rush back when my dad walked in.

"Whats the rush?"

"Bella, shes changing as we speak."

"I-Into a V-Vampire?"

"Yes some redheaded Vampire bit her I saw the whole thing but I was too shocked to do anything."

I rushed back into my room with the ice and put it on her forehead, arms and her legs.

"T-Thanks"

"Does it help?"

"A little, but even that is better then nothing"

**BPOV**

The ice helped a very minimum, but that was better then nothing. I opened my eyes for a couple of seconds to look at jake. I tried to smile but it came out as more of a wince.

**Day 2**

**BPOV**

The second day, ugh, the pain was still tearing at me, my head really hurts, my limbs are being broken off, but they mold back together again in a minute. My head feels as if its going to explode. Jake had to hold my arms do that I won't hurt myself, I want to hold my head so badly, maybe that would help. It feels like red, hot lava flowing through my brain.

**JPOV**

Bella looks like she is in so much pain. I had better go get more ice.

I rushed out her room and back in. It took me a matter of mere seconds.

I put the ice on her head and grabbed her hands again as she was holding her fists together again.

As the night came around, Bella's screams could be heard echoing off the walls. I cannot stand it anymore. She is in so much pain. But I have to stay here to comfort her.

**Day 3**

**BPOV**

The last day, the pain is getting worse. It just hurts. Like fire from the pitts of hell come to burn me into ashes, but somehow, I don't turn into ashes, I am still in one piece.

The end is drawing closer as the fire becomes more evident in my body even the ice doesn't help at all anymore.y

**JPOV**

She looks like she is in so much pain, and I cant stop it.

I think the end is coming closer, she is going to be a vampire, and then what? We are mortal enemies, can we, will we get along like we did before?

She has stopped screaming and is calming down.

Suddenly she opens her eyes. Their not the deep chocolate brown that I know of anymore, but they are not the crimson red I thought new vampires has either. They were a bronze color, not like the rust color but a pretty bronze.

She looked at me slightly confused. I could tell she was going to say something, but someone shattered my window before she could speak.

**(AN)** – ok this is my longest chappie yet I think, I hope u enjoy it and sorry for not updating in like forever ( it was only 1 week, maybe 2 xD ) I start school sept 4th so I might not be able to update as much anymore seeing as im going to be a freshman… ok neways I would like 20 reviews pls, I'l update by next wed…hopefully.


	5. Bronze eyes?

**(AN) –** I decided that I will update today even though its already like 8.10pm when im writing this…sorry for ne spelling mistakes n such.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

_Suddenly she opens her eyes. Their not the deep chocolate brown that I know of anymore, but they are not the crimson red I thought new vampires has either. They were a bronze color, not like the rust color but a pretty bronze. _

_She looked at me slightly confused. I could tell she was going to say something, but someone shattered my window before she could speak._

**Chapter 5**

**JPOV**

I looked toward the window and that's when that bloodsucker jumped in.

"You are breaking the treaty you do happen to know that."

He ignored me and looked toward Bella who just looked toward him with sad eyes.

**BPOV**

"Edward"

"Bella"

I looked at Jacob and with my eyes silently asked him for some privacy. He looked hesitant but left anyway.

"What do you want Edward?"

"I came as soon as I knew. Alice had a vision. I guess your attempt at protecting yourself didn't succeed."

"Guess not"

"Now what?"

"I don't know."

"Bella, why is your eyes bronze?"

"If you ask me who am I supposed to ask."

"Carlisle?"

" I guess."

We got up and I went to find Jacob.

"Jake, I'm going to ask Carlisle about my appearance. I'll be back ok?"

"Bells, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

I gave him a hug and we were off.

**(AN) –** ok I know that this was reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyyyyyyy short but im having a bit of a wb ( writers block ) so yea… ok I promise to update this story by Monday and falling star my next wed. soooo sorry and I promise next chappie will be longer.


	6. answers?

**(AN) **– OMG I am sooooooo sorry I haven't update in almost a month! Its just that school started n im in my freshman yr n I didn't expect so much homework n all… so here is a chappie but I don't think its gonna be long, in fact I think It will be rly short, again im so sorry, homecoming is this sat, I'l try to update by next mon, thanks to all my readers.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to the author of twilight, new moon, and eclipse, Stephenie Meyer. ( I do wish I was that brilliant to make these characters though)

"_Jake, I'm going to ask Carlisle about my appearance. I'll be back ok?"_

"_Bells, are you sure you want to go?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure."_

_I gave him a hug and we were off._

**Chapter 6**

**JPOV**

Bella went to ask Carlisle about her appearance, I hope she remains safe…

**BPOV**

"Bella…."

I looked at Edward and he seemed to be very anxious.

"Bella, you… you are a vampire now, does that mean we can be together?"

"Edward… I don't know, I need time to think…"

The rest of the 5 minute ride was peaceful.

**EPOV**

Bella looks so beautiful as a vampire, she always looked beautiful, her cheeks had a little flush, just like when she blushed when she was human. When we arrived at the house, I got over to her door to open it, she stepped out and we hurried over to the house. As we walked in I called Carlisle and he walked down the stairs.

"Hi Bella." He paused for a second letting the image of Bella as a vampire sink in.

"Carlisle, I was just wondering why my eyes are a bronze color…" Bella was looking down at the floor.

"Oh, yea I remember reading about that, I will have to go back and search my books again but I can tell you what I remember."

"That would be great!"

**BPOV**

We walked into the living room to get settle, I sat on the couch as Edward sat beside me and Carlisle took the love seat as Esme came in through the dining room, I assume after cleaning it, and sat beside him.

"Well Bella, according to what I read, a vampire born with bronze eyes can mean several different things. It can mean that you are a very powerful vampire with several different powers, or one very powerful power. It can also mean that you have brought over with you several human traits. It could also mean that you have the power of changing your appearance and you did so without meaning too."

"Oh…"

"I will get back to my library and check back with you once I have confirmed my other theories."

"Ok, that would be great!"

Carlisle walked off with Esme behind him and Edward turned toward me.

**(AN)** – ok so this is short, I think I finally know where im going with this. So I need some opinions, do u guys think bella shud stay with Edward or go with Jacob (P.S – I am a pretty big BxJ fan ) so pls click the lil button n review, i would really like 20 reviews pls D


End file.
